


Friendly Outings

by laurmanis



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurmanis/pseuds/laurmanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're gesticulating violently and accidentally hit me in the face au....kinda"</p>
<p>Camila really shouldn't get coffee anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Outings

“Oh my god, Dinah, I’m telling you, there is absolutely no way corn and ice cream should mix! Like, who _does_ that?”

 

The towering blonde pursed her lips, glowering at her small companion currently insulting the greatest concoction she has ever devised. “And who died to make you food critic? Eating pizza nearly every hour doesn’t exactly qualify as a valuable palette taste.”

 

“And suddenly that’s less desirable than _corn mixed with ice cream_?”

 

“On second thought Walz, you can pay for the coffee yourself” Dinah briskly moved past the now concerned brunette, relishing in the panicked expression surfacing throughout her face before returning to the counter (but not before giving a rough jab at Camila’s shoulders.)

 

Once they were both seated – Camila claiming her signature seat on the decadent cushions while Dinah was forced to the steel-plate chairs (for at least the fifteen time this month, but not that she was counting) - the two girls furiously bantered, discussing topics ranging from Camila’s frightful encounter with her teacher’s apparently very possessive dog ( _Dinah I swear, I was staring into the eyes of Cerberus itself)_ to Dinah skipping swim practice for the sake of studying with a potential date ( _You don’t just pass up an opportunity like that, girl. Besides, we could always go to the gym together for training.)_

Camila shook her head in amusement, taking a languid sip of her now cool beverage. As time seemed to slow slightly, she took in her peripheral settings: a petulant man jamming erratically into his phone, a freshman frantically trying to gather their final notes, a pale brunette currently sitting down right next to her and _wow, she is kinda cute-_

 

“Hey, earth to Camila-ville.” Dinah’s playful voice permeated her thoughts, shattering the reverie she sucked herself into. Eyes focusing, she was greeted with two orbs of pure emerald observing her, a hint of bemusement lingering within the jade swirls. Camila stuttered and quickly retreated a few inches so that the girl could have working space, and definitely not because she was completely overwhelmed by the foreign brunette’s presence.

 

“Sorry, thanks.” She laughed gently, placing her laptop on the adjacent table and directing her attention the screen with her own refreshment in hand. With an awkward _You’re welco-_ muttered, Camila turned back to see a shit-eating grin plastered on her best friend’s face.

 

Camila lowered her eyes threateningly. “Not a word.” She hissed, a light flush still present on her cheeks.

 

“ _Oh,_ I think I’m pretty safe to say whatever I so please.” Grin splitting from ear to ear, she motioned vaguely towards the forgotten girl, to which Camila hesitantly took a swift glance.

 

The pale student was focused intently on whatever was displayed on the monitor, ear buds shoved deep into her ears.

 

“You know, isn’t this how all of your cheesy John Green novels start?”

 

“Honestly, you can leave.”

 

\--

 

Camila sipped begrudgingly at her drink, the air around her suddenly becoming sour and nearly insufferable as Dinah continued to rant about her day while simultaneously _still_ teasing her about the girl who was very much still situated _right next to her._

Forty minutes had past since they initially sat down and Camila was pleased to see her friend beginning to gather up her things. _Thank god,_ the brunette breathes, _now we can forget this ever happened._

Rising from her seat cup still in hand, Camila noticed Dinah already at the door, motioning towards something that seemed to be above the Cuban’s comprehension.

 

‘What?’ Camila responded with an arm raise, still glued to her current location. She furrowed her brows at the Polynesian’s indignant eye motions, shaking her head in justified confusion because she honestly could not decipher what the hell her best friend was trying to communicate.

 

_To the..what?_ Camila mouthed, motioning her right arm towards the nearest counter, to which Dinah only responded with a frustrated shake of the head. The blonde moved her head ambiguously, and Camila only developed a more obscure concept of what her friend was trying to convey.

 

Camila curiously raised her hand upward with an admittedly lost expression, and apparently that was the last straw for Dinah.

 

“CHANCHO YOU ARE LITERALLY SO DAMN DENSE OH MY GOD.”

 

Camila flung her arms outwardly, raising her voice in a clear challenge.

 

“YOU COULD HAVE JUST, I DON’T KNOW, WALKED OVER TO ME?”

 

“Um..Camila was it?”

 

Camila swore she would never purchase another cup of coffee again.

 

Dinah could only stare, mouth agape at the scene unfolding before her. She instantly whipped out her phone, eager to catch this fiasco on her Snapchat record.

 

The pale brunette sat nearly dumbfounded in the depressed cushion, looking up at Camila with an almost unreadable (but slightly amused) expression. Her face was dripping with beige liquid, and the Paramore shirt she adorned was all but lost to a large brown stain spreading throughout the fabric. The catalyst lay defeated on the ground, its remaining contents seeping onto the tiled floors.

 

The Cuban swallowed down the anxiety building in her throat and extended her arm to apologetically grip the base of the girl’s shoulder. “I’m…I’m um..r-really sorry.”

She stuttered pathetically, sweating accumulating on the ridge of her forehead.

 

Surprisingly, the enigmatic girl gave a gentle laugh, teeth shining and eyes shut at the now seemingly hilariously situation. Even Dinah began to silently chuckle to herself.

 

Camila blinked, hoping that she would wake up from whatever kind of nightmare this was. Cheeks blooming, she gently eased away from the girl to grab some napkins.

 

(and to compose herself.)

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it mama,” Camila stiffened as the girl slowly wiped herself down, a light flush still persistent on her cheeks “No harm done, yeah?”

 

“Y..yeah! Well um..except to your clothes of course..” Camila rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, chuckling almost cynically considering it was, you know, _her fault._

 

“What, this? No big’, I have better Paramore merch than this old thing.” She beamed magnificently and Camila almost felt like she was going blind. “My um, face is going to need some de-caffeinating though.”

 

The smaller brunette laughed absently, still unsure of where her place was on this girl’s likeable scale.

 

_Probably in the negatives._

“However, Camila….”

 

_Fuck. Fuck here it comes she’s going to kill me right here right now at this ver-_

“What’s your number, and would you like to hang out anytime soon?”

 

“What.” Camila blurted, taking all but two seconds to retract what she said. “I mean..yeah yeah that definitely sounds like a good time!”

 

They exchanged phones quickly (and rather clumsily on Camila’s part) before officially packing up both of their things.

 

“Well, it was an interesting encounter, Miss Camila.”

 

“Um, yeah Miss….”

 

“Oh! Sorry, it’s Lauren.” Lauren turned away from the door in her spilled glory and gave a fleeting smile before sauntering out of the establishment.

 

Camila released a suppressed breath that she felt like she was holding onto forever, taking out her phone to register just exactly what happened.

 

She was, unfortunately, met with the blatant snickering of her best friend from the corner.

 

“That was the cheesiest shit ever, Mila.”

 

Camila would have sneered in her return, but all that filtered through her mind and body was the name that currently highlighted the screen of her phone.

 

_“Hi, it’s Lauren :)”_

**Author's Note:**

> im tired didnt feel like editing again so enjoy


End file.
